Gundam Seed Destiny: Yokusoku
by broken betrayed and lost
Summary: What will happen when everyone see's eachother after 2 years? who is cagalli's new body guard? will there be another war? AsuCag KiraLacus MillyDereak YzakShino LunaShinnStellar and more


Authors note: I already have one story I'm working on but I just couldn't resist this story's been floating in my head for so long and I can't seem to sleep :D so here I am writing it. I warn you I don't want ANY AND I MEAN IT ANY F MARY SUE COMMENTS!! Any other criticism is welcome with open arms! Some of the characters that died are back ;) parings will vary maybe I'll chose one after. Please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny ** I only own my Oc **

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
**_"hehe"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

Gundam Seed Destiny: Star crossed Love  


A girl with blond hair and red eyes was sitting as the metro sped to it's destination. A green haired green eyed girl was on a bus listening to music.

A deep maroon haired gray eyed girl stood gapping as the door for the subway closed in her face.

"I can't be late! They'll kill me!", she yelled.

She quickly whipped out many candy bars

"desperate times call for desperate measures", she said and ate all of the candy bars.

Her eyes sparkled as she felt the surge of sugar.

"Wait for me!", she yelled and ran at inhuman speed.

All the passerby's shook their heads some watched with mouths opened some sweat dropped some just ignored her and walked on.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes was walking down the road to her destination. In another part of town a girl with silver blond hair and hard pale blue gray eyes was boarding a plane to her destination. Two boy's were walking casually around already in uniform waiting for the girls to arrive. A girl with short blur hair and blue eyes reading a book on the subway suddenly looked up and them went back to reading the book in hand. A black haired red eyed girl typing away madly at her laptop with headphones plugged into the side quickly sat up as she reached her destination. Two older woman one with long dark blue black hair and green eyes wearing and the other with light pale light blue hair that was swept to the side and only reached the bottom of her neck and aqua eyes. The dark haired woman was wearing a long dark blue skirt and light blue button up top, the light haired woman was wearing a knee length orange sundress. They were entering the building. A girls with auburn hair and brown eyes was roller blading down the road with another auburn haired purple eyes girl who was on a bike. Two women stood next to each other already aboard the ship one had sandy brown hair and gray eyes while the other had aquamarine hair and gray eyes.

"they're going to be late", said the aquamarine haired girl.

"they have half an hour", said the sandy blond haired woman.

A guy with black hair and brown eyes got out of a car with a blond haired magenta eyed girl. The girl took his hand and they entered the building.

---------------------------Time for launching--------------------------------

Everyone was there for call. Standing straight not wearing their uniforms though.

A woman they all new too well stood in front of them.

"Know it has come to our attention that a Zaft ship has found out about our planet ", she started "but they have invited us to the peace ball probably to sign a contract with them since we are all from either Zaft, Orb or EA. I'm actually shocked they stumbled upon us, we had kept our little planet a secret, before the first bloody valentine people looking for peace had come here and after that we have become a nation of our own. Our head leader and peacekeeping officer as we are all familiar with her will be the one who will be representing us. Do not in anyway jeopardize this mission! You are to protect her at all times make sure no harm comes to her…."

The women went on and on while half the members of the ship were sleeping

And the other half were daydreaming or doing something else. The said representative wasn't even paying attention she seemed to be listening to music. Finally the woman finished with her speech. Everyone clapped more happy that she was finished then to what she had said.

"know I will be calling out your names", she said

"Kasai", she said

"Hai", the girl with blond hair and red eyes

"Asuka", she said

"Hai!", said the green haired green eyed girl

"Raye", she said

"heree…….", said a girl with maroon hair and blue eyes lying on the floor obviously exhausted.

Everyone looked at her ,some sweat dropped some shook their heads and well some just laughed. The woman sighed.

"Hitomi", she said

"present", said a girl with green eyes and brown hair

"Tsuki"

"Here", said a silver blond haired girl.

"I hope you will make the right decisions we trust you", said the woman.

"Nami, Nadeshiko ", said the woman.

A blue haired blue eyed girl nodded her head and went back to her book. A black haired red eyed girl stopped typing on her laptop and raised her hand for a brief second and went back to what she was doing.

"Evangeline, Anelle", she said

A woman with long black hair and green eyes nodded her head and pointed to her partner with light blue hair and aqua eyes who was currently talking, more like flirting with one of the other workers.

"Kazemake and Kaori are already aboard", the woman mumbled and checked something on her board.

"Shinji, Hiroshi, Kaito and Hikari", she named the last few names.

A boy with wild orange red hair raised his hand while his friend with dark violet hair and gold eyes smacked him on the head and raised his hand.

A black haired brown eyed boy called attention to himself and the blond haired magenta eyed beauty on his arms.

"good you're all here", she said

They all boarded the ship. Everyone took their places. Kasai, Anelle, Evangeline, Kazemake and Kaori took her seat at the control room. Tsuki took her seat in the commander seat.

"everything's in check", said Anelle

"alright then, Yokusoku take off", Tsuki said and the huge ship took flight.

-------------------------------Aboard Archangel------------------------------

Aboard the Archangel which was connected with the Eternal Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala stood looking out into the vast universe. It had been 2 years since the second war and everybody was at peace. It had also been two years since Athrun Zala had seen Cagalli Yula Attha. Kira wore his uniform the one that's brown I think Lacus wore a black and pink dress the one where Lacus hugs Kira in the last episode of Destiny Athrun on the other hand was wearing an Orb suit.

A sudden jerk caught them all of guard, the alarms started flashing signaling something was terribly wrong. Everyone gathered in the command room. Murrue, Mu, Andrew were already there when they arrived. A few minutes later Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Meer, Miriallia, and everyone else came in.

"what happened", asked Meyrin

"It seems the ship's loosing power", said Mu.

"what?! That can't be!", yelled Yzak pissed off.

"don't worry we have a back up supply of oxygen and enough electricity for light but until we fix the problem we aren't moving anywhere", said Mu.

Everyone just nodded and went back to the cafeteria, while the engineers went to fix the problem.

"What do we do know? We don't know when we are going to be able to move and we have to get to Zaft for the peace ball thing", mumbled Luna.

"I'm sure it'll all end well", said Lacus.

Suddenly the speaker went off.

"Captain there's a woman wanting to speak to you", said the man

They went into the conference hall. The screen went on. A woman with brown hair and green eyes came up, she had a smile on her face.

"hey! We saw your ship just floating around so we thought if you need any help?", she said.

Everyone sweat dropped at her bluntness.

"It would be better", said Mu

"we could use some parts and we'd have more space to work with", said Andrew.

"very well then", said Murrue to the girl.

"okay! Don't panic okay? We'll be there umm Now!", she said and the screen went black.

Suddenly the ship felt like it was being thrown all around. Kira quickly grabbed Lacus, Athrun was holding onto Meer and Meyrin, Shinn held Luna, Yzak and Dearka grabbed Miriallia and Shiho, Mu held on to Murrue everyone else grabbed the nearest thing to them. Suddenly the ship came to a halt. Everyone went to the window to see that they were inside what looked like a docking. The door opened and everyone walked out. As they walked out they saw the brown haired green eyes girl they talked to before standing with a smile on her face and waving madly at them.

"sorry if it was a little bumpy", she apologized.

"no problem thank you for your hospitality", said Murrue.

The girl said something into the speaker. Suddenly a bunch of mechanics were looking at the Archangel.

"don't worry there highly trained in their field they fix any problems. Come in", she said and led them through a door.

They were being given a tour of the place when a girl with maroon hair and blue eyes ran into Athrun and fell down. She looked at them with psychotic eyes.

"Kasai he he what are you doing?.. who are they?.. he he", said Raye and burst out laughing.

"Raye calm down have you been eating chocolate?", asked Kasai

"RAYE!!", an enraged yell came from the corridor.

"opse got to go bye!", said Raye and ran

Mu looked and Murrue and the rest of the crew and smirked at the loks on their faces .

"priceless", he said

Suddenly a green eyed brown haired girl stomped to Kasai.

"where is she??", seethed Hitomi.

"Hitomi calm down-", but Kasai's words went to def ears because Hitomi had a shocked Shinn by the collar screaming at him.

"you better tell me where she went!", yelled Hitomi

Kira quickly pointed to the direction the hyper maroon headed girl had gone. Hitomi quickly went off in the direction he had pointed to.

"sorry about that", said Kasai.

She led them to a room which seemed to be a cafeteria/ lounge room. When they entered a blond caught Shinn's eyes. She seemed to be with a black haired boy. Shinn only saw her back but something told him that he knew her.

The boy looked at their direction and walked passed them with the girl in hand. As the girl past Shinn she looked back and her magenta eyes met his.

Shinn looked utterly shocked. 'stellar?' he thought.

"Shinn are you okay?", asked Luna concerned.

"yea", he said quickly.

As they took a seat a familiar light blue head caught their Yzak's eye. He motioned for the others to look as well. They did.

"AUEL!", yelled Meyrin.

The blue head stood up to reveal an orange sundress?

The woman looked at them like they were crazy but when her gaze met Shinn's it turned cold her eyes seemed to turn a deadly blue.

"my name is Anelle, Auel's sister", she said bitterly "nice to meet my brothers killer, I would kill you but I'm under orders not to hurt the 'guests'" with that she left.

Suddenly and announcement went off.

"sorry but I have to leave you I'll be back later duty calls!", said Kasai and left everyone else who in the room quickly followed.

The crew of Archangel seemed confused.

"I hope we made the right decision", said Murrue

Everyone nodded their head. But they would soon find out a huge surprise was waiting for them.

A/N: Review Please


End file.
